Unconventional Lessons
by cass189
Summary: Written for the Teach Me The Nasty Contest. She didn't know why she was there. She certainly didn't want to be there. So why was it that she felt like she needed it, needed a teacher like him? EXB


This one-shot was written for the Teach Me The Nasty Contest and checked by the lovely people at Project Team Beta. I hope you like it.

* * *

Penname: Cass189

Title: Unconventional Lessons

Summary: She didn't know why she was there. She certainly didn't want to be there. So why was it that she felt like she needed it, needed a teacher like him? EXB

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

**Unconventional Lessons**

Edward took off the last piece of his clothing and put it away before looking around and nodding. Everything was as it should be.

He made himself comfortable on the bed, leaning against the headboard and moving his hand down his stomach to his erection.

He was curious about how today's lesson would go. He had seen his student and had taken some time to learn a little bit about her by reading the form she had filled. He had to confess, he was curious as to why a woman like her needed his help. She didn't seem like the type of woman who usually came to a school like the one where he taught, even if only sporadically. In fact, it had been almost a year since the last time he had taught, and he had only agreed to it because the information he had gotten about Isabella Swan fascinated him somehow. She would be his last student, and he had a feeling he had chosen well.

He stroked himself a few times, making sure he was ready for what was to come. He then let go of himself, his cock lightly hitting his stomach as he got up. He was completely hard now, and that was how he wanted to be for this. Something told him it would be a good night. He was sure he would like his new student.

There was a knock on his door, and he smiled. His new student was ready for her lesson to begin. He got up and walked to a corner of the bedroom where he would be able to study his new student without her truly seeing him. He liked having that advantage.

"Come in."

Bella took a deep breath as she heard the voice on the other side of the room tell her to come in. She was nervous, so nervous! All she wanted to do was turn around and run the hell away from this place. Why the hell had she let Angela talk her into coming here? What she was about to do was all kinds of weird, insane and wrong. She could only have gone crazy!

"Relax, Isabella." She looked at the girl who had led her to the door -Alice was her name - and raised an eyebrow. How was she supposed to relax?

"You should feel honoured, you know? Mr. Cullen hasn't taught for a while and only agreed to be here today because he seemed to like what he read about you. Every woman who had ever come here had wanted him to be her teacher, but he'd almost always shrugged them off. You're the first one he's ever willingly picked and will probably be the last. You should definitely feel honoured." Honoured was definitely the last thing she felt at that moment, and her heart practically jumped out of her chest when Alice opened the door and nudged Bella inside the room, but not without taking a hold of the robe Bella was wearing and urging her to take it off.

Naked. She was naked. Why did she have to be naked? Why had she agreed to take her clothes off and put on that robe? She should have known that they would make her take if off sooner or later. She's been hoping for later.

Bella closed her eyes as Alice continued telling her everything would be alright and that she had nothing to be ashamed, all while making Bella walk into the room. She couldn't see the man who had spoken, but something told her he could definitely see her, and that made a shiver run down her spine.

"Thank you, Alice. You can go now." His voice was calm and melodic, and for some reason that only made her more nervous. Another shiver assaulted her body.

Only when the girl, Alice, stepped out of the room after swatting Bella's ass once and closed the door behind her. It was only then that the man who was supposed to be Bella's teacher stepped out of the shadows.

The first thing she noticed were his eyes, sparkling green, then his perfectly defined jaw and his unusually coloured hair. Her eyes were then drawn to his bare chest. He was tall and lean; strong, but not overly so. His muscles were visible but not exaggerated.

Bella had to force herself to take a deep breath when her eyes moved down below his waist. He was naked, as naked as she was, and damn it if he didn't have an amazingly big cock. Big and thick and already hard. Bella forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat. It was a beautiful cock, she had to confess, though she surprised at her own thought. She usually didn´t like things like that.

He was a fine male specimen, though - even she could appreciate that. It didn't change the fact she was alone, naked, with a man she didn't know. A man who she was expected to have sex with. A man who would try to teach her all sort of sexual things, who would probably try to dominate her. She wasn't sure exactly how comfortable she was with that. She's known what she was getting herself into at first but still... This seemed to be much more than what she had bargained for. Why had she let Angela convince her to come? Why had she felt she had to change her sexual life, her sexual habits?

As if reading her mind, he smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's okay, you can relax, Isabella. I'm Edward, and you don't need to worry. I won't hurt you. I know you're probably nervous, but I can guarantee you everything will be alright. Once we start our lessons, if you want to stop, all you have to do is ask. I won't force you to do more than you're capable of."

It was all a question of exactly what she was capable of, then. She was sure she wasn't capable of much. If she was she wouldn't be standing there, in a sex school, if you could call it that, if she did. There wasn't much she would do.

In the back of her mind, she was at least glad that if she was going to sleep with a random guy she was doing it here, where she knew there were no risks. She had even been asked to provide medical exams to prove she was completely clean.

Edward smiled at her and then, without any qualms, allowed his eyes to travel up and down her body several times, appraising what was his to take. She had a very nice body. He was sure he would enjoy holding it in his arms, touching, kissing and licking it.

She felt as if she were under a microscope, being examined. She wanted to cover herself but knew perfectly well that would be pointless. He had already seen everything there was to see and something told her that he would get her to her expose herself even more to him.

"Bare pussy, just like I like it." He hummed in approval and then let his eyes rest on her chest. "Nice, firm breasts. Perfect size. I think I might just be fond of you, Isabella."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she simply chose to be silent. He was clearly the one in charge.

"So, tell me, Isabella, why are you here? Why does a woman like you, who looks like you, need to be here?" _A woman like her._ She wasn't sure what that meant, but she did know why she was there. The reason why she needed this had been thrown in her face more than once.

"I'm cold."

"You're cold?"

"Yes. Apparently when it comes to sex, I'm cold. I don't care much about it. In fact, while my friend seems to think it's the best thing in the world, I just think it is dispensable. She sent me here because of that."

He hummed in answer and then slowly moved towards her in what could only be described as a predatory walk. He stopped at her side first, once more evaluating his new student, then moved behind her, his hands going to her stomach.

As she fought to keep her breathing even, his hand moved down, grazing her entrance and parting her lips so that he could see just how she felt, if she truly was as cold as she claimed to be.

She wasn't. She was warm and wet and, more than likely, deliciously tight. His favourite kind of student. She moaned when he touched her, which told him she much more attuned to the sensations her body provided her with than she let on.

"You don't seem cold to me, Isabella. In fact, I can tell you're very warm." He left it at that, the double meaning of his words taunting her. "Now, tell me more. Why did you friend send you here? And why did you come?"

His breath on her neck and his hand tickling her lower stomach pushed her to provide him with an answer.

"I didn't want to come. I didn't know what to expect." She certainly hadn't expected this, still didn't quite know what was happening. "But the guy I was seeing told me something before we broke up, and I realized that maybe he was right. I am a little uptight when it comes to everything sexual. I don't know how to let go and just allow myself to be pleased and please." And that was the true reason why she was there, naked. She didn't want to be called frigid again. She had had enough of it.

"I see." Both his hands moved to her shoulders, massaging them. "You need to relax, Isabella. You're in the right place to learn what you need, and I'm a very good teacher. Or at least, that's what my students say. I like to believe them."

She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say, and even if she did, the feel of his lips sucking on her earlobe would have rendered her speechless.

"I'll teach you to how enjoy sex, Isabella. A girl like you should care for it." She begged to differ. He might be making her feel things that were uncommon to her, but she was almost completely sure that not even he would be able to make her care for sex. "I'll teach you how to use that little hot mouth of yours." One of his hands moved to grip her jaw, making her look over her shoulder at him so that he could nip on her lower lip. "How to make the most of those round, firm breasts." His hands gripped her breasts, squeezing them as he talked. "And how to get that warm pussy of yours thoroughly fucked. If you behave properly, I promise you will be rightfully rewarded in the end."

For his own pleasure he ran his hands back up her stomach and lightly squeezed her breasts once more before pulling back and walking around until he was facing her again.

It was time for the lesson to start, and he couldn't wait to find out what Isabella could do or how her mouth would feel wrapped around his cock. In fact, he wanted to feel her mouth on him so much, he would start with that.

"We'll call this lesson number one on pleasing a man, Isabella. We like blow jobs. We like the feeling of being taken inside a hot mouth and sucked on. And we definitely like it when the girl takes all we have to give her, so that's where we'll start. You'll take me in your mouth and show me what you can do. I'll tell you what I like, what I want and exactly what you should do if necessary."

Bella took what seemed to be her millionth deep breath since she had arrived there. Then, as discreetly as she could, looked down at him again. She would never be able to take all of him inside her mouth.

Edward placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and lightly nudged her.

"On your knees, baby." She'd known this was likely to happen, it was the one thing she had expected from this. She didn't exactly enjoy giving low jobs, but it was one thing she could do. She would just get it over with quickly.

She dropped to her knees and moved her hands to his waist in order to keep both of them in place.

She tried not to think about his size as she stuck her tongue out and slowly ran it from his base to tip. His hands moved to her hair. He hummed in approval while caressing her scalp.

"Now, honey, take me in slowly. I want you to make it last. Lick, suck and swallow, just like a good girl."

Knowing he wanted more, Bella took only his engorged tip in her mouth, sucking on it and using her tongue to spread the pre-cum that had accumulated there. When he slowly bucked his hips, silently telling her to take more, she did so.

She set a pleasurable rhythm of moving her mouth along his length then, moaning around him every now and then. The way he groaned and his grip tightened on her hair every time she did so, thrilled her more than she could say, more than she could ever have expected.

If she chose to be honest with herself, she would have to confess this was what she wanted, what she had waited for. Someone slightly wicked who had the power to make her do as he wished, who could stir her emotions and originate waves of lust that made their way through her body to the depths of her being, creating a turmoil of sensations.

With him in her mouth she realized she wanted this, she wanted to learn and she wanted to pleasure him. She suddenly realized going there like Angela had suggested had been a good idea after all. If nothing else, he would show her she could let herself go at least a little bit and enjoy pleasuring a man. She wasn't as cold as she's thought she was.

Wanting more, Edward decided to take control, bucking his hips faster and using his hand to guide her head. He needed more from her, and he knew she could give it to him.

Bella immediately felt the change in the dynamics. She didn't have control anymore. He, obviously did.

Mouth-fucking was a concept she was familiar with, had heard about, but never experienced. She had given her former partner a blow job or two, but it had never been like this. She was normally always in control, pulling back whenever she wanted, when she felt it was getting to be too much for her. This was different, though; completely different from any blow job she had ever given.

He had a tight grip on her hair and shoulder, leading her movements. He had let her set her pace at first, choosing to rock his hips slowly until he decided she could take more, could give more. He then began to buck his hips faster, slamming his cock inside her mouth in a rhythm that alternated between shallow and deeper penetration.

She was doing well, so very well. She was swallowing all his thickness and sucking him so well he would have to reward her later. Good students had to be rewarded, after all.

This girl knew more than she let on, more than she thought she did, about how to pleasure a man. If she let herself go just a little bit, she would be amazing.

At the rhythm they were going, it didn't surprise Bella when she began to feel his erection twitch in her mouth. Knowing he was close, she moved one hand down his waist to his balls and squeezed them, moaning around him.

He growled loudly and then cursed as she sucked him hard and massaged his balls at the same time, her actions pushing him over the edge.

His vision blurred for a few seconds, and all he could truly feel were her hands and mouth on him. It all felt incredibly good.

"That's it, baby. I'm coming in your mouth. I want you to swallow, take all I have to give you." She did just so, forcing her throat to relax so that she could swallow all he had to give her. She never particularly liked this part of a blow job and often tried to avoid it, but she licked him clean nonetheless, knowing it was what she was supposed to do, what he would make her do.

She kept sucking him until his grip on her hair and shoulder loosened, and he stopped bucking his hips. Only then did she let go of him, her hand squeezing his balls one last time.

She looked up at him then, wondering what would happen next, to see him looking down at her, an expression of pleasure on his face. A part of her felt uncharacteristically proud, maybe even smug, for having made him come. A man like him didn't seem exactly easy to please, after all.

He was satisfied with what she had done - more than satisfied, even. They had gotten off to a very good start. He could only hope the rest of his lesson went as smoothly.

She was waiting patiently, like a good girl, for him to say or do something, so he took advantage of the grip he still had on her long hair and pulled on it, making her throw her head back a little. He knew he wasn't hurting her, but in a way it served as a reminder for her to keep behaving like she was and follow his instructions. She would be rewarded in the end.

"Get up, Isabella." He helped her do so and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. They stood like that for a while until he covered one of her hands with his and lad it down his stomach to his cock. He buried his face in her neck and moved his free hand to her ass while the other one urged her to start stroking him.

"You have to get me hard for you again, baby."

She understood what he wanted, so she wrapped her hand firmly around his length, making him groan in response to her actions. This was something she could do as well.

He felt heavy, hard and soft at the same time in her hand. He was interesting all over.

Her hand moved up and down his erection as he nibbled and kissed her neck, his hand massaging her lower back and then her ass.

Her thumb brushed his tip once and then twice, making him bite down on her neck to keep a moan from escaping his mouth

Her small hand was soft and warm, and it stroked him so well that it didn't take long for him to be completely hard again. The fact that he kept touching her body in every single way he wanted also helped. She had an amazing body, after all.

He pulled her hand away then and nibbling on her earlobe before speaking.

"Are you ready for lesson number two, Isabella?" Not knowing what lesson number two consisted of, she couldn't say if she was or not, so she opted to just shrug.

He interpreted that as a sign that she was ready.

"We'll move this to the bed where you'll get on your fours for me so that I can fuck you from behind. It's a good position to force you to let go a little."

She eyed the big bed, imagined herself in the position he wanted her, and immediately felt the fear grip her. There was no way she would get on her hands and knees on that bed, waiting to see what he chose to do with her. She had never had sex like that before, and she wasn't about to start now.

She shook her head repeatedly as he grabbed her arm and nudged her towards the bed, even as she kept on shaking her head. He had sensed she would say no, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Climb onto that bed, Isabella."

"No. I don't want to."

"Isabella..."

"No." He slightly narrowed his eyes at her denial.

"Get on all fours on that bed for me, Isabella." His voice acquired a stronger, colder tone that made her body tremble with something she couldn't quite identify.

"No, I..." She would be too exposed to him like that. It was too much. "I don't want it. Not like that."

He wasn't having any of it. He was her teacher, he was in charge here, and she would do as he said or else she would be punished. He knew he had told her that if she wanted to stop he would, and he would keep true to his word if he felt she couldn't take or give more. He was sure this was something she could do, something that would help her loosen up.

"Isabella, what did I tell you before? I told you that if you behaved you would be rewarded, didn't I?" She nodded. "Now, I'll keep my word and reward you when you deserve it, but if you also need to be punished in order to learn how to follow an order, I'll do it as well. I'll teach you one extra lesson. Now, get on all fours, Isabella."

She took a deep breath, eyeing the bed, and then shook her head. She would deal with the consequences of her refusal. What could he do to her, anyway?

"No." He narrowed his eyes slightly and nodded gravely before approaching her and grabbing her by her wrists.

"Very well, you asked for it." Before she truly knew what was happening, he had sat down on the bed and bent her over his lap so, her ass was sticking up in the air and her face almost touched the ground.

She wiggled against him, trying to get free, but he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her in place as one of his hands rested on her ass.

If Isabella wanted to misbehave, Edward would punish her for that. And he had to confess she looked lovely bent over his lap like she was. She had one great, perky ass, which he was sure he would enjoy spanking.

Before she could move more he raised his hand and then lowered it again, making contact with her ass. She knew she should have expected it but still wasn't completely prepared, for the feel of his hand spanking her ass and for the incredible and completely unforeseen pleasure it made her feel.

That first contact of his hand with her skin was just an example. It served as a warning to let her know what to expect and what her punishment would consist of, but it also served as an incredible turn on for her.

Was this what people called sensual spanking? She'd always thought such a thing didn't truly exist, but apparently it did.

He waited to see her reaction to that first slap, and when she quietly moaned, he smiled to himself, stroking the place he had slapped before. This wasn't about pain, it was about getting her worked up, so as he started to spank her ass he made sure not to use too much force and to stroke the skin he had just slapped afterward. He only wanted her to feel the burn caused by his hand for a second before he soothed it.

Her body shook with pleasure each and every time she felt his big hand on her. It wasn't her, this had never happened to her before, but here she was moaning, trembling and dripping at the sheer anticipation of feeling the burn caused by his hand once more. Again. Again. And again. The fact that she could feel his hard erection brushing against her every time she wiggled on his lap only made her want it more.

What the hell was happening to her?

He gave her a few more good smacks on her curvy ass cheeks until he was satisfied with his work, until he could feel the wetness between her legs dripping onto his lap. She would never admit it, but he could tell she was turned on by this. As turned on as he was. She had enjoyed being spanked by him; the wetness between her legs was an excellent proof of that.

He grabbed her hips and made her move until she was sitting on his lap instead of bending over it, and he rested one of his hands on her ass while the other went to her thigh to keep her in place.

"Look at me, Isabella." He looked straight at her, taking in her dishevelled appearance and widened eyes, and smiled, satisfied with the reaction he had gotten from her.

"You liked this, didn't you, Isabella?" She didn't say anything because if she did, she would have to confess that he was right. "Of course you did. I can tell."

He held her on his lap, leaning in to nibble on her lower lip.

"You know, at first I couldn't quite pinpoint if you were a good girl or a bad girl, Isabella, but now I can definitely say you're a bad girl, which suits me perfectly. I like bad girls. They're usually a little more fun, a little dirtier, more adventurous. Of course, there's always the thrill of turning a good girl bad..."

She imagined there was, but she wasn't a good girl, and she definitely wasn't a bad girl either. She just...was.

"Now, get on all fours on that bed for me, Isabella, unless you want me to keep on spanking that perky ass of yours."

It surprised her to realize there was a part of her that wouldn't mind having him stroking her ass again, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of saying it and confirming his suspicions. She did as he said and got on the bed, even though that was a position she wasn't comfortable with at all.

The anticipation of not knowing what he would do gripped her, and she forced herself to take several deep breaths to calm down as he positioned himself on his knees behind her, sensing her apprehension.

"What is it, baby? Why are you so tense?" There was no answer on her part and, he wondered exactly why she had gotten so tense suddenly when just a few seconds ago she'd been simply aroused. She obviously wasn't used to being taken in this position; she was the type of girl who got into the missionary position just to get it over with most of the time. She needed to learn how to let her vixen side out voluntarily, and he would teach her just that. She needed to relax first, though, and let him lead her.

He suddenly understood, or at least he thought he did, her reticence as he kneaded her ass cheeks, spreading them a little.

"I see... Don't worry, baby, I don't force any of my students to have anal sex. We only ever do it if they really want to. I won't make you do anything like that if you don't want to."

She simply whimpered as he kept on stroking her ass.

He wanted to make her relax, feel good, before he did anything else, so he slowly moved one of his hands between her legs and traced her entrance with his fingertips, slightly parting her folds so that he could tease her. She was so incredibly wet; she was almost dripping.

He teased her for a while, smiling every time she practically purred when he pressured her clit.

And then, when everything was feeling amazing, he suddenly pulled his hand back, making her cry out in frustration. She wanted his amazingly talented fingers on her again. Why hadn't anyone touched her like that before? It certainly didn't feel even half as good when she touched herself like that.

She didn't have much time to complain, though. Edward knew she was ready for more already, and he would give her that.

Reaching between her legs, he grabbed his cock and used its tip to tease her wet center, running it up and down her entrance twice, slightly parting her folds before pulling back.

Bella understood in that instant, as she remained on her hands and knees for him, that this moment was when she would learn what surrender truly was. She would surrender to this man she barely knew and who both terrified and thrilled her. He had made her want to be punished like a little girl, and he now made her want to be taken in this position, even though it still made her tense and terrified her. And thrilled her.

"It feels good doesn't it, Isabella?" As he'd expected, she didn't answer him. "I promise you it will feel even better when I'm completely inside of you. I promise I'll make it good for you, and before you know it, you'll be screaming my name."

Bella was about to say something, even though she wasn't sure what, but was rendered speechless when he held on tightly to her waist and bucked his hips, inserting his tip inside of her.

A yelp escaped her mouth when she felt the pressure his cock was making on her entrance as he spread her. He wasn't even halfway inside of her, and already he felt incredibly big and thick. She wasn't sure he could take all of him inside.

He moved his hand to her back and started to caress it as she took him in inch by inch until he was completely inside of her. The feeling was amazing. She was so damn tight, wet and warm that he had to force himself not to start pounding in and out of her already.

Bella had to force herself to take several deep breaths when he was completely inside of her, and her hands grabbed onto the bed sheets as she got used to having him invading her body.

She felt stretched beyond what she thought was possible, and she was silently thankful he remained still.

"Fuck. You're so impossibly tight, Isabella." He could tell by the way she was so tightly molded around him that she really wasn't too experienced and that she more than likely had never been taken in that position before. It was high time she found out how amazing and pleasurable fucking doggie style could be.

Her answer was a moan as she found herself involuntarily moving her hips backwards, almost screaming out in delight as a particularly pleasurable spot inside of her she hadn't even known existed was stimulated by Edward's erection.

If she had felt any discomfort in the beginning, that feeling was completely replaced with pleasure. A mind-blowing pleasure that made it hard for her to breath.

Sensing she was ready for more, Edward slowly pulled almost completely out of her only to slam back inside, forcing out a moan from both of them.

He gripped her waist as he started to move, urging her to move with him, so that the friction between them would increase. He expertly set an almost manic rhythm of moving in and out of her that had Bella crying out in pleasure every time he plunged deeply inside of her.

He felt so good - better than she could ever have imagined. She was practically fascinated by the feeling of having him inside her.

In an instant he had her right where he wanted her, where she surprised herself by understanding she wanted to be.

His rhythmic thrusts seemed to hit all the right places inside of her as his hand went to her head, his fingers tangling in her hair.

She could hear some sort of mantra as he rode her like that, and it took her several seconds to realize she was the one talking, begging him not to stop.

"Oh, yes, please, yes. Please, don't stop. Give me more. I need more." He smiled at her pleading.

She was ready. She was ready to let herself be taken; she was ready to submit to things she had never even thought about, things she hadn't known she could ever crave.

He rode her with reckless abandon, leaning in and wrapping his arms around her to whisper in her ear and to demand she kept on begging for him between swearing like every dirty girl like her should do. Much to his pleasure she did just that, every word that escaped her mouth leading her closer to her own release.

"Don't stop, don't stop. Please, don't stop." Her pleas grew in volume as she came crashing down.

Her hands almost gave up in beneath him as they kept on moving together. The words coming out of her mouth became incomprehensible as she lost herself in the whirlwind of sensations taking over her body.

Her release triggered Edward's, and as the heat took over his body he found himself groaning in unison with her. Bella was glad she wasn't the only one crying out in pleasure.

He only stopped moving in and out of her when he lost his body strength and collapsed on his back on the bed. Bella allowed her body to relax on the bed as she lost her own strength and fought to take several deep breaths.

They both stayed still for several minutes, recovering, as Bella struggled to wrap her mind around the fact that she couldn't have enjoyed being taken doggie style more, until Edward moved to pull Isabella into his arms.

She got comfortable there as he stroked her arms, then her back and her ass. She had felt damn amazing, and he couldn't wait to have her again.

"Now, wasn't that good, Isabella?" She just shrugged, enjoying the way he was running his hands up and down her body. "Are you ready for more?"

_More?_ She raised an eyebrow in a silent question, but instead of answering her, he simply made her roll to the side until she was lying on her back with him settled between her legs.

He quickly took advantage of their new position to lavish her with kisses and nibbles. He started with her mouth and neck, trailing his lips down to the valley between her breasts before he moved to take one hardened nipple in his mouth. One of her hands immediately went to his head, trying to pull him closer to her, silently begging him not to stop what he was doing.

He had wanted to kiss and touch her like he was now doing right from the start. Something about her drew him in and made him want all of her. He would indulge and taste all of her.

It was almost as if he was set on kissing every single inch of her body. And she was enjoying it so much! It was only when his lips moved lower, grazing her stomach and then the inside of her thighs that her mind seemed to start working again. _What the hell was he doing?_

She used the hand that was on his head to tug on his hair and make him look up at her.

"What are you doing?" He smiled crookedly at her and winked.

"Isn't it obvious, Isabella?"

"Yes, but I don't…" He didn't let her go on. Was it possible that she had been that neglected by her former lovers?

"Has no one ever gone down on you before, Isabella?" She shook her head. No one had even ever even tried, and she wasn't completely sure she wanted that to change.

"N-no."

"Then I'm afraid you've only been with lousy lovers so far. Your beautiful bare pussy deserves to be eaten. It's just begging for it." And his tongue was just begging to taste her. He was sure she would be delicious.

He leaned in and nuzzled her warm entrance with his nose, lightly kissing it after having the pleasure of feeling her tremble.

"Edward!"

He looked up at her again and smiled while nudging her legs further apart.

"Relax, Isabella, and just enjoy." Before she could say anything he dove in, his mouth ravishing her most sensitive flesh, making her scream at the sudden pleasure that took over her.

The sight of his unusually colored hair sticking out from between her legs was almost enough to set her whole body on fire, and that feeling was only increased by the amazing things he was doing to her with his tongue.

One of his hands moved to her waist to keep her in place as she started to slowly buck her hips when his tongue circled her clit. He took it in his mouth then, sucking and nibbling on it, successfully making goose bumps cover all of her skin.

It all felt so amazingly good!

He was sucking and licking her in such a delicious way, it wasn't long until her breath hitched and she found herself moaning uncontrollably and shaking all over.

She used the hand that was still in his hair to pull on it as her climax took over her. At the same time he hummed from between her legs, sending amazing vibrations up her body.

He gladly kept licking her as she came down from her high, completely intoxicated by her sweet taste. He moved up her body as she tried to remember how to breathe again and nuzzled her neck in that amazing way he did before whispering in her ear.

"You're one of the tastiest things I have ever have the pleasure of savoring, Isabella. Here, let me show you." He touched her chin, making her look at him, and crushed their lips together.

She let him kiss her deeply, tasted herself on his lips and felt herself being even more enveloped by the haze of sexual need that had taken over her.

She tried to wrap her legs around him and pull him closer to her, urge him to just move inside her again, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Now, now, baby, I'm hard already from eating your pussy, but I'm not completely hard, and you only want a man to get inside your beautiful pussy when he's completely hard. You have to get me completely hard." She nodded, waiting to see what he would ask her to do, because she found she was willing to do almost anything. "It's time you learned how to use those breasts of yours."

She wondered exactly what he meant, but before she could ask anything, he made her move until her breasts were level with his cock. She quickly understood what he wanted.

"Your breasts are the perfect size for this, Isabella." He reached between them to grab his cock and positioned it between her round breasts, squeezing them in his hands after. "When you want to give a guy a good boob fuck, which we all love, by the way, all you have to do is get like this, rest his cock in the valley between your breasts and squeeze your breasts around it like this."

He pushed her breasts together, making them sandwich his cock. She gasped at the sight of it as his cock seemed to fit perfectly between her breasts, its head peeking at the top.

He smiled seeing her amazed expression. He definitely liked this girl.

"It looks good, doesn't it?" She simply nodded, not able to take her eyes off of his cock and her breasts. "Put your hands on top of mine, baby." She obediently did so. "Now, push them together."

She experimentally did so, watching as his cock disappeared from between her breasts.

"That's good, but you need to squeeze them more, create a tight canal for my cock." She nodded and did as he instructed, her hands still covering his. She was a very good and attentive student. "Great. Now move your upper body up and down, almost as if we were fucking. Rub yourself against me so my cock can move up and down between your breasts."

She did just that, moving her body up and down so that his cock could move more easily between her breasts.

Edward had to smile at her. She was almost a natural at this. She really just needed to let herself go and enjoy what she was doing.

"Good, get comfortable there. I'll take my hands back, and I want you to tease my cock like this all by yourself."

She followed his instructions like a good little student, and he just allowed himself to lean back and watch her work. She looked damn amazing. She could make everything even better, though.

"That's it, perfect. Use your mouth as well to kiss and lick my tip when it's closer to you." She did as he said; using her mouth to kiss and lick his tip every time his cock picked at the top of her breasts. She was quite enjoying it all. And so was he.

The sight of her pleasuring him with her breasts like that had him wanting to flip her over and bury himself deeply inside of her. She looked and felt so good... He wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer if he let her go on.

He had other things planned other than coming on her breasts, even though that sounded very appealing, so he made her stop before he was too completely lost in the pleasure she was providing him with. This was all about her, after all, and not him.

"That's enough, Isabella." He gestured for her to pull back, and she did so, even though she didn't exactly want to stop.

She sat back, waiting for him to do something to tell her to lie back down so that he could fuck her once more. He didn't do it, though; he simply sat down as well and smiled at her.

"This is not over yet, Isabella. I'm still not done with you. There's one last lesson you need to learn." She nodded, waiting to find out what that last lesson was."You need to ask for what you want. You need to say it out loud. Say the words, and it'll be yours."

She knew what she wanted, but having to ask for it seemed too much. He had taken the lead right from the start. And she had simply followed his orders. She wasn't comfortable with having to ask for something.

"I know it's hard for you to form the words, Isabella, but I'm sure you'll find that that once you say it, you'll feel a lot more liberated." He moved closer to her, tucked her hair behind her ear and then leaned in to nuzzle her neck. "And I'll give it to you, whatever it is. Whatever you want is yours."

She turned her head to the side to look at him and let him kiss her deeply and hungrily until the need for air forced them to pull back. His kiss, his caresses and the way he was looking at her pushed her to answer him.

"Take me as you just as you did before again. Take me from behind."

That was exactly what he'd wanted to hear, even though he'd thought she would simply ask him to have sex with her. For someone who was so apprehensive to have him take her from behind, she had certainly enjoyed it. At least one lesson had been well learned.

He would give that to her, but in his way. He had an idea of just how to give her what she wanted while still pushing her a little bit. He knew she would say no at first, but was sure she would end up enjoying every second of it.

He suddenly got up and then picked Bella up, setting her down in front of the tall window in the room and pushing the curtains aside, letting the light in the room.

Bella immediately realized what that meant as she looked outside and shook her head. There was no way she would do that.

"Edward..."

He moved back to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing the hollow beneath her ear while he made her walk until she was standing almost pressed to the glass.

"You asked for this, didn't you?" No, that wasn't what she had asked for at all. That was too much.

"I..." She sighed in frustration. Why did she have to go through this other test? Hadn't she been pushed beyond what she'd thought she could take tonight already?

"There's no one looking, Isabella."

He didn't know that. There could be someone looking.

"But there could be. This is more exposure than I can take tonight." She tried to turn around and move away from the tall window, but he didn't allow her to, pressing her front further against it.

"No, it's not, Isabella, and you know why?" She shook her head, knowing he didn't really expect an answer. "Because I say it isn't, and what I say is what matters. You'll do as I say unless you want me to spank that round ass of yours again."

More heat seemed to pull between her legs when he said that, but she didn't want to confess to him she had enjoyed being spanked by him. She could live without that humiliation. He already knew how she felt without her having to say anything, anyway.

He moved his hands to her waist and yanked it back, forcing her to place her hands on the glass of the window for support. She would be forced to surrender to him once more, so she decided to face it.

It was all incredibly public but still private in a way. Anyone at any of the apartments in front could see them, could see him taking her from behind. She felt like she was on display.

He knew it was unlikely that someone was watching them, but if they were, well, he wanted them to see her, see how glorious she was. He wanted them to see them fuck like this, hard and fast, almost like animals. He wanted them to see her surrender completely to him.

He used his hands to explore her body once again, stroking her stomach, making her breasts bounce up and down, caressing her thighs and then moving up to her ass so that he could squeeze it.

It wasn't long until his body was completely responding to hers, and by the way she was breathing and moaning ever so often, he could tell her body was responding to his as well.

His suspicions were confirmed when he moved his hands between her legs and traced her already slick entrance once. She was wet and ready once more.

He then pressed his body to hers; letting her feel the effect she was having on him.

"I want you, Isabella. Can you feel it?" She nodded. She could definitely feel him pressed against her.

He smiled and then leaned in to place a kiss on her shoulder before grabbing on to her hips and bucking his in her direction, entering her with a swift movement.

She moaned loudly when he moved inside of her, so loudly that she was sure people outside the room could hear her. She couldn't control herself, though. He felt good inside of her, even better than the first time, if possible.

She was the first to move this time after he'd given her a few seconds to get used to him, bucking her hips back and urging him to start moving.

He started slowly but quickly picked up pace, moving almost completely out of her only to slam back inside every time.

"Isabella, you have no idea how good you feel in this position. So warm and tight..." She just moaned loudly, not able to truly speak.

"Oh, Edward. This is so good..."It definitely was, and he had to confess there was something about taking her like that, in front of the window, that made it all that more thrilling.

She let out a moan every time he filled her, and that pleased him immensely. It was an amazing sound, and he enjoyed knowing he was the one causing it.

Their movements became faster and faster, erratic even, as he thrusted hard and deep inside of her. He found himself groaning in response to her moans and whimpers.

He ran his hand up her back and then knotted it in her hair, forcing her to move a little so that she was standing more upright, and that new position was just too good. She let him know she enjoyed it as well by increasing the volume of his moans.

Neither of them would last long like that.

The way Isabella kept taking him in her tight pussy was enough to make Edward reach his peak once she moaned his name, and her walls clenched tightly around him. The heat took over both their bodies as cries of passion escaped their mouths and their breathing hitched.

They kept on moving together, slower now, until they'd both lost most of their body strength. Bella couldn't quite breath, couldn't think clearly, so she simply leaned against the window as Edward fought to regain his ability to breath properly.

Isabella had been able to do unexplainable things to him.

After a few minutes he extracted himself from inside of her, hearing her whimper at the loss. He gathered her in his arms and carried her to the bed where he let her cuddle against his chest. They lay still for several minutes, the only movement that of his hand as it played with her hair.

He'd known right from the start he would enjoy this day. Isabella had been a wonderful student. She had even surpassed his expectations.

"I have to say, you are a very good teacher, Edward." He chuckled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"You weren't a bad student either." Not bad at all. "You know, if I could keep you I would, Isabella. The expression teacher's pet comes to mind, actually. It would be perfect, but unfortunately I can't keep you." She knew he couldn't, and even if he could, she couldn't stay with him.

She couldn't think about anything they had in common besides the fact that they seemed to enjoy each other's company in bed. They lad very different lives, she knew, and she wasn't in a place in her life where she wanted a partner. For now, she was better off alone.

She would remember this night for what it had been, though, an awakening, an education. And she would always remember the man whose arms were still around her as the best teacher she had ever had, the best one she could've ever asked for.

* * *

So, what did you think?


End file.
